Bellatrixs Big Mistake
by theguywhoratesthings
Summary: HP/GW, based off final battle in DH but shows what would've happened if Bellatrix made one little mistake while she was dueling, very short, storys is way better than summary; if you read it and dont laugh, you need help
1. Chapter 1

_If I owned HP I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this_

This is my first ever fanfic be nice in reviews, or not I don't really care

This is just a quick oneshot I did when I was bored, I may continue it, but I don't know

Bellatrixs big mistake

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry gasped as he ran into the great hall of Hogwarts, there were holes and scorch marks everywhere he looked, people were sending curses and hexes in every direction. 

He saw voldemort dueling Kingsley, McGonagall, and Flitwick(_ cant remember last guy)_ all at once. On the other side of the hall bellatrix, like her master was dueling three opponents at once , Ginny , Hermione, and Luna. 

When he saw bellatrix dueling Ginny he began to run towards her, with the cloak still on of course, and before he got there bellatrix sent a cruicatus curse towards her, it hit Ginny full force and when Harry saw that he suddenly was filled with uncontrollable anger as he threw the cloak off of himself and with his want pointed at bellatrix, screamed the curse he tried to use on her only 2 years before "_CRUCIO!!" _

This time it worked. Bellatrix screamed out in agony as everyone around them tried to get over the shock of Harry being alive and of him using the torture curse on bellatrix. Then he finished her off with a sectumsepra curse to the neck.

Then still full of rage he turned to voldemort and whispered the two words that he once told himself he would never hear himself say "avada kedavra" 

The sickly green curse sailed through the air and hit voldemort in the chest exactly where his heart should have been. For a full minute there was nothing but silence in the whole castle, but then everyone erupted into cheers and ran towards Harry.

But he had eyes only for the redhead that literally threw herself into his arms "oh my god Harry I thought you were dead." Ginny sobbed into his chest.

Harry whispered words of reassurance into her ear and then looked up at the crowd and said in one loud voice the words no one ever expected him to say in that moment.

" Holy shit, if that wasn't bellatrixs worst mistake I don't know what was." 


	2. Hell scene

Bellatrixs Big Mistake chapter 2

_I own nothing_

There may be some parts in this chapter that may offend religious people but I don't mean to offend anybody

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort sighed as he leant back in his chair, in front of him The Devil was literally laughing his ass (and horns) off.

" I don't see what you find so funny about me dying." Voldemort said irritated. " Well let me tell you, A you were killed by a frigin 17 year old, B he killed you cause your death, whatever you call em, pissed him off, C you were too shocked to move because he all he did, was use a curse that you use all the time, and last but not least, it was just pretty funny." The Devil started laughing again.

 " Ok ill be right back…" The Devil started walking away saying something about Jesus and laughing his halo off.

Voldemort got up and decided to go see if he could find Grindewald, after looking for him for about an hour he found him sitting in the Library of Hell. When Grindewald saw him he got up, walked over to Voldemort, and whacked him across the back of the head.

"Oww! What did you do that for!? That hurt." Voldemort said holding his head. "You're a disgrace to dark lords everywhere!! You were killed by a frigin 17 year old, oh and he also almost killed you when he was like a year old. You my fellow dead dark lord, are an idiot." Grindewald said amused.

 " How come everyone blames me for this, I mean, why don't you hit Bellatrix? Its her fault anyway." Voldemort complained. "Yes you're right it is her fault, but, since Dracula has been trying to get her in his bed since she got here, everyone else thinks that's punishment enough." Grindewald said smirking. " Oh yea and before I forget, the last time I saw Dumbledore he said something about the next Dark Lord being even more foolish than me, well I'm ashamed to admit it, but he was right." Grindewald said with an irritated look on his face.

"Whatever, I'm going to go to bed." _( just because they're dead, doesn't mean they don't need sleep)_ Voldemort said walking away. As Voldemort lay in his bed in Hell he said " Harry James Potter, I swear by the evil in me that I will have my revenge on you (eventually) !!" Voldemort smiled, satisfied with himself. Then he heard "SHUT UP" and "JUST CAUSE YOU WERE KILLED BY A KID DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KEEP EVERYONE AWAKE PLOTTING YOUR REVENGE!! SHUT UP!!"

 Voldemort sighed and said "Damn, this is going to be a long eternity."


	3. Final chapter

_Still own nothing_

Bellatrixs Big Mistake final chapter

Thanks for the reviews everybody! You guys are the best!

Again this chapter may be offensive to some people but I don't intend to offend anyone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Years later….

_Harry found himself in a giant white dome, with no idea how he got there. So after contemplating for two minutes what had happened he got up and walked around. A man suddenly appeared in front of him, he had on white robes that said 'JESUS IS AWESOME' Harry walked over to him and said " Dude, do you where I am? And who are you anyway?" _

_The man in the white robe said " Uh….. Yea cause I was the guy that brought you here, ok you are in the dream world Harry, and as to who I am, well… what do my robes say?" "They say Jesus is awesome. Wait you aren't some super religious guy who is gonna lecture me about controlling my anger, are you?" Harry said hesitantly. _

_The man in white robes hit his forehead in exasperation and said " No you nimrod, I'm Jesus, ya know, the son of the father, messiah, all the fancy titles." "Oh…. Well why did you bring me here?" Harry asked confused. Jesus started laughing and said " Because I thought you might want to know that Voldemort is now the current laughing stock of the whole Hell, he cant go five feet without someone calling him The Dark Poser, or Lord let-teenager-kill-you, and other insulting names like that. You know, when The Devil came up here I laughed my halo off." Jesus said chuckling. _

_Harry then noticed that there wasn't a halo above his head so he asked "If you don't mind me asking, where is your halo anyway?" Jesus said hesitantly "Oh, well when it fell off, it kinda broke, so its at the halo repair shop right now." Harry snorted " You guys actually have halo repair shop in Heaven?" _

_"You'd be surprised how many angels go to the shop every day to get em repaired, ah well, nobodys perfect , even angels, come to think of it, I think I once caught father sneaking in there." Jesus said chuckling slightly. " Oh well, ok I believe our time here is up, all I wanted to do in the first place was to congratulate you on a job well done." Harry gaped at him " That's all you wanted to do and it took you three years to do that!?" "Uh… Ya pretty much., well see ya later!" Jesus faded away and Harry woke up_

" Geeze that was the oddest dream I've ever had." Harry got out of bed careful not to wake his wife, Ginny Potter. Smiling he remembered just why he was trying not to wake her, just two days ago she had found out she was pregnant and almost every time she's woken up after sleeping she runs to the bathroom and pukes.

The last time he woke her up she petrified him and conveniently forgot to unfreeze him until morning. With nothing better to do he went downstairs and fixed himself a cup of tea. As he drank the tea he thought to himself, _when I die after hanging out with Jesus for a while, I think ill go give old Tommy a visit, and rub in his face that he's the apparently joke of Hell_." At any rate, from what I heard from Jesus, Heaven is going to be interesting." he said putting his tea down. When he set it down it dropped to ground and broke with a loud CRACK!! " HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" He heard coming from upstairs " Oh crap..."

Fin


End file.
